


Donde estoy

by Pinguoriginal



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinguoriginal/pseuds/Pinguoriginal
Summary: Un adolecente del 2020 por alguna razón que el mismo no sabe queda atrapado en el universo de red dead redemption, bajo el nombre de Tommy Gutiérrez, un adolecente de 14 años, huérfano y perdido, hasta encontrarse con los van der Linde y unirse a ellos, en intentar salvarlos de su trágico destino, y tambien regresar a su realidad, pero alguien lo hará quedarse….
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, Kieran Duffy/Mary-Beth Gaskill, Mary Gillis Linton/Arthur Morgan, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Decidí volver a publicar este trabajo y ahora en su idioma original, tuve unos problemas con el traductor de Google y se traducía horrible, así que mejor publicarlo en español aunque no creo que lo lean tantos. Si disfrutas de este trabajo y quisieras ayudarme me puedes escribirme en mi Instagram @pinguroblox

Al llegar a valentine, Tommy sentía algo en su estómago, se sentía nervioso no sabía ni siquiera porque estaba ahí, pero si sabía que necesitaba comida y un refugio, y lo peor no tenía nada, solo su vestimenta y a el mismo, aunque al menos conocía perfectamente el juego para saber que hacer.

Sabía que podría conseguir comida en el bar, solo era cuestión de hacer ojos tristes y que alguien sintiera lastima por el y le invitara algo de comer.

Pero el día comenzó a nublarse y al estar a punto de llegar al bar, vio a un hombre saliendo disparado por la ventana, y a otro muy grande saliedo por la puerta principal del bar,  
"vamos chico bonito" dijo aquel pelirrojo que tenía músculos que parecían de luchador

"chico bonito" repitió aquel hombre que había salido por la ventana mientras se paraba, ajustando una pose de pelea.

Tommy rápidamente se sintió acorralado por el pueblo entero, y no podía ver quién estaba peleando.

" Dale una lección Tommy" decían algunos pueblerinos, Tommy creyó que le hablaban a el pero no.

Resulta que el fortachon se llamaba Tommy, lo cual lo alivio, penso que se había involucrado el, pero el suspiro se detuvo al escuchar

"Es tuyo Arthur" sonaba como un mexicano, pero su voz se le hacía conocida a Tommy.

Se asombró al reconocer a los hombres que observaban la pelea desde el bar, eran Javier escuella, Charles Smith y Bill Williamson.

Su mente no tardó en recordar aquella misión dónde peleabas en el bar, solo que está vez el la veia como un ciudadano y no como Arthur.

Al terminar la pelea, después de tantos gritos y sangre en el suelo, y de ver a Tommy desfigurado, se le quitó el apetito, ya solo quería buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche ya que estaba poniéndose el sol, y además no sabía de supervivencia a oscuras.

Pero al intentar darse la vuelta, tommy choco con un hombre alto y con un traje negro.

"Perdón señor" dijo Tommy nerviosamente, en intento seguir su camino pero al ver quién era se sorprendio.

Era el mismísimo dutch van der linde, el cual solo vio al niño y se rio " cuidado hijo", dijo dutch, vio al niño y observo algo en el, supo al instante que estaba solo y sin un lugar a donde ir pero antes de preguntar su nombre llego Arthur junto a Charles, Javier y Bill.

Dutch y arthur, hablaron sobre sean y como trelawny dijo que lo había visto en blackwater, la verdad no quiero detallar en ese diálogo ya que todos lo sabemos

Tommy seguia en el mismo lugar sin moverse y solo viendo a aquellos que creía fictisios y ahora estaban en frente de el.

"Y que hay del niño", pregunto Javier.

" Es un niño con el que choque, pero al parecer no está en una buena situacion" susurro dutch respondiendo.

" Cuál es tu nombre muchacho" pregunto Bill

Tommy solo respondió sin pensarlo  
" Tommy…."

"Tommy que"

"Tommy Gutiérrez" dijo suspirando 

" Bueno Tommy que haces aqui" preguntaron

" Nose, buscaba un lugar donde dormir y planeaba comer algo en el bar pero creo que no estará abierto en un par de días" dijo Tommy

Dutch miro a los demas y todos supieron a que se referia

" Creen que sea de confianza" dijo arthur

" Supongo que sí, está en la misma situación que ustedes cuando los encontre" dijo dutch confiado 

“Se ve que  
" Quieres acompañarnos, te daremos comida y un lugar donde dormir"

Tommy no lo creia, se iba a transformar en un miembro de la banda y solo llevaba un día ahí, sin dudarlo dijo que si.

" Bueno entonces nos presentamos, mi nombre es dutch, el rubio es arthur, el mexicano Javier, el nativo Charles y el barbon Bill" 

Tommy ya los conocía a la perfección, de hecho sabía los nombres de todos los miembros de la pandilla y sus destinos, pero fingió que no y solo los miro y los saludo con la mano.

" Arthur podrías llevar a este niño al campamento y decirles a los demás quien es" ordenó dutch

" Seguro" dijo arthur.

" Ven tommy" le dijo mientras subía al caballo

Se subió a la parte trasera del caballo y se sostuvo de Arthur, aunque reconoció al caballo era tennese walker, y su nombre era "dusty", lo supo al escuchar a Arthur llamarlo así mientras lo abordaba.


	2. Quien eres?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy y Arthur van de camino al campamento y se conocen un poco

Mientras salían del pueblo, Tommy observo a las personas, todos estaban platicando y trabajando, algunos ya retirándose debido a la hora, no era como en la ciudad que a esa hora podian robarte o incluso matarte debido a lo inseguro que era.

Arthur noto su asombró y dijo " no eres de por aquí verdad" 

" No", " normalmente veia gente borracha o pidiendo dinero" refiriéndose a la ciudad de dónde es.

" Bueno nosotros venimos de las montañas no conocemos este lugar al igual que tú " Tommy dijo arthur

" Pero no te sientas solo, ellos te tratarán bien, aunque no te aseguro que te sientas cómodo, somos perseguidos y tenemos muchos problemas" dijo arthur

Tommy no respondió a eso, Arthur pensó que lo habia asustado pero no, Tommy pensaba en que podía salvar a la banda si les advertía de lo que pasaría debido a su experiencia en el juego, pero no podía decírselos de golpe, se volverían locos o los confundiría, pero tampoco quería que murieran, decidió quedarse callado hasta que viera la necesidad.

Al llegar al campamento todos notaron la silueta de Arthur, bajo la luna, pero al ver que tenía un acompañante todos se acorralaron.

El primero en hablar fue hosea 

" Quien es el niño" 

Arthur le respondió

" Lo encontramos extraviado y sin dónde estar, se llama Tommy Gutiérrez, dutch dijo que lo ayudaramos"

" Se ve que no es de aqui" dijo grimshaw

" De hecho creo que viene del sur" dijo arthur 

Tommy solo agachó la cabeza, penso en tantas cosas a la vez, como en que no pertenecía aquí, en como morian algunos miembros y sobre todo en como llego ahí y como salir

Solo escucho a la gente presentándose pero no les dió mucha atención el ya conocía a todos así que se podía saltar ese paso.

" Dónde va a dormir" dijo Pearson 

" Supongo que dónde estan Javier y Lenny" respondió hosea 

Tommy asintió y se dirigió a su manta, esa noche no durmio cómodamente, extrañaba su habitación, su cama, su almohada, pero al menos no sería devorado por algún animal.


	3. Anne la chica extraña

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy aprende a usar un caballo y conoce a una chica misteriosa

Después de unos días, el campamento lo conoció mejor, el niño era listo, sabía leer, hablar perfectamente español e inglés, e incluso sabía sobre matemáticas avanzadas para esa época y otras cosas.

Hasta sabía algunas cosas sobre ellos, como que a kieran le gusta pescar, que Pearson era marinero o que arthur tenía un diario.

No era un huérfano cualquiera, de hecho levantó algunas sospechas sobre si no era un pinkerton vigilante, pero se descartó casi al instante debido a su comportamiento.

Pero aún le faltaba saber manejar un arma y un caballo, el arma podría esperar, no necesitaba por ahora eso, pero si quería saber sobre como manejar a un caballo.

Un día se acercó a la persona que mejor sabía de caballos, el tímido y amable kieran Duffy

" Kieran" dijo Tommy

" Tommy" respondió 

" Necesito que me ayudes en algo"

Tommy siempre fue amable con kieran a diferencia de la mayoría, el sabía lo que había sufrido.

" Okey, pero antes de enseñarte sabes cómo se trata a un caballo" respondió kieran 

" Si, lo limpias, alimentas, y tratas bien y te encariñas" 

" Bueno sabes al menos lo básico, que caballo quieres usar" pregunto 

" Ese de haya" apuntando a un Morgan que había traído Arthur de valentine.

" Oh ese será fácil, aunque es muy rápido"

" Está bien, me sirve" 

Tommy estaba nervioso nunca había estado a mando de un caballo, pero sabía que necesitaba aprender eso. 

Pasaron algunas horas y al fin supo cómo usar las riendas y lo básico, y también decidió quedarse con el caballo, llamándolo "Ryan".

Planeaba hacer un viaje a valentine para recoger la correspondencia de la banda esa semana, intento convencer a kieran de que lo acompañara, de manera de agradecer lo que le enseño, pero este se negaba.

" Ven conmigo no nos tardaremos" dijo Tommy 

" Ya te dije que no puedo salir de aqui, me capturaran y me matarán" 

" No va a pasar eso, nisiquiera estarán ahí, solo es un viaje de amigos"

Kieran sonrio al escuchar que Tommy lo consideraba un amigo, nunca le habían dicho eso, pero aún así temía por su vida

" Gracias pero no, ve tu" kieran le respondio antes de darse la vuelta e ir a cumplir con su trabajo

Tommy se dió por vencido, y preparo a Ryan para ir a valentine, lo alimento y lo acaricio. 

Se subió a el y dió galope hasta valentine, contempló el camino, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar escucho una voz,

" Hey, señor ayudeme "

Tommy freno a Ryan y busco de dónde provenía la voz y al ver que venía detrás de una roca se acercó y logro ver a una chica, encapuchada con una tela verde y tenía la falda y ropa manchada.

La chica no lo volteo a ver, pero Tommy si, la ayudo a levantarse y al verla se sorprendió, estaba llorando, pero tenia la cara más bonita que el había visto en su vida, tenía el pelo negro ondulado, ojos cafes, y era un poco más baja que el, pero tenía su vestido desgarrado y manchado de lodo, y algunas marcas de caidas.

" Que pasó señorita" dijo Tommy sonriendo y viéndola

La chica se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, no era un adulto, al voltearlo a ver se sorprendió de ver a alguien de su edad, ayudandola, eso la hizo sentir más confiada y le dijo

" Me estaban siguiendo unos hombres, y al tratar de huir me caí y me perdi en este lugar" 

Tommy esperaba una respuesta más completa pero no le importo y le dijo

" Cómo te llamas" 

" Anne… Anne Rose"

" Tommy Gutiérrez" 

" Bueno Anne que necesitas"  
Dijo Tommy

" Llévame al pueblo más cercano, por favor"

Tommy asintió y la ayudo a subir a ryan, y galopo de camino a valentine, Anne evito tocarlo, aunque su aroma era hermoso, no quiso agarrarlo.

Ninguno hablo en el camino, Tommy intento conversar, pero Anne no respondía como el quería, solo decía si o no, vieron al tren pasar pero no comentaron nada.

Llegaron a Valentine después, se detuvieron en frente de la oficina del sheriff.

" Gracias, aquí está bien" dijo Anne

" No quieres que te acompañe, tu sabes para que.."

" No, estoy bien gracias" 

" Pero no dijiste que…" 

" Que me dejes sola por favor" respondio casi gritando 

Tommy solo la vio y se dió la vuelta, y en eso vio a Arthur sentado mientras lo veía riendo, se bajó de Ryan y Arthur le dijo

" No tienes mucha suerte con las mujeres niño"

Arthur tenía razón Tommy, siempre fue rechazado, incluso en su realidad, las mujeres solo lo veían como un amigo y nada más.

" Que haces aqui tu"

" Solo estaba ayudando a alguien con un problema familiar " 

Tommy inmediatamente adivino quién era, Mary linton la mujer por la cual Arthur tenía una debilidad, no pudo contener decir

" Ah esa tal Mary verdad"

A Arthur le sorprendió esa respuesta, como sabía que había estado con mary, de hecho como conocía el niño a Mary si apenas tenía unos días con la banda

"Quien te contó" dijo enojado

" Escuché a alguien hablando sobre eso, hace unos dias…"

Arthur estuvo a punto de decir otra cosa cuando se escuchó un estruendo que vino de la tienda de medicina.

Un vidrio se rompió y en eso salió Anne corriendo de la farmacia, con el atuendo lleno de sangre y detrás de ella hombres que parecían ser odriscoll, todos armados.

" Esa niña es una asesina" grito uno de ellos

" Trato de hacerme daño, me estaba defendiendo" respondió Anne mientras corria hacia la iglesia. 

En ese momento el sheriff saco su revolver y apunto al cráneo de un odriscoll seguido por su ayudante

" Silencio" dijo el sheriff malloy

" Nadie se mueva" dijo su ayudante 

Anne se escondió detrás de la oficina del sheriff y le siguió Tommy, nadie los noto esconderse.

Arthur se quedó con el sheriff y su ayudante apuntando a los odriscoll que se estaban poniendo en poses amenazantes mientras apuntaban a ellos.

Tommy vio a Anne que estaba riendose del susto.

"Que demonios hiciste" le susurro Tommy nervioso

" Me dijeron que había dinero en ese cuarto secreto, pero solo había odriscolls, uno de ellos me intento convencer de acostarme con el, y me negué hasta que me amenazó con un cuchillo, ví un cofre abierto con un revolver y sin dudarlo le dispare en la cabeza y rápidamente salí de ahí" respondió Anne 

" Estás loca" dijo Tommy reclamandole

" Me estaba defendiendo, que hay de malo con eso"

Antes que Tommy dijera algo, un odriscoll vio a Arthur y grito

"Hey ese no es arth…"

! Pam!, Se escuchó antes de que se escucharán una ráfaga de balas por todas partes, Anne y Tommy se agacharon tapando sus oídos, y cerraron los ojos, Tommy solo pensaba en salir de ahí, quería volver a su vida, no tenía que preocuparse por comer o por sobrevivir, pero ahora aunque tuviera los oídos tapados aún escuchaba sollozos y gente desplomandose en el piso, caballos asustados, caballos!!, Ryan dónde estaba, ese caballo.

El tiroteo duro varios minutos, Anne se asomo un poco y vio que habían herido al ayudante del sheriff, y Arthur estaba matando a casi todos con tiros

Tommy apenas podía respirar, nunca había estado en una situación así, nisiquiera esperaba que llegara a estar en una, afortunadamente Ryan estaba detrás de los edificios, y no tardó en verlo, le salió una lágrima al ver a su caballo a salvó.

" Amigo, creí que te había perdido, no vuelvo a meterte en esto lo prometo", mientras acariciaba y abrazaba a su caballo

Anne le sorprendió eso, de hecho le sorprendió la actitud y personalidad de Tommy, ella siempre veía a la gente de su edad como eran vagos de la calle que robaban y se burlaban de todos o eran presumidos que solo se interesaban por ellos mismos.


	4. Nueva integrante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne se une a los van der linde a petición de tommy

Arthur no tardó en encontrarlos.

" Dónde estaban" 

" Nos escondimos detrás de la oficina del sheriff" respondieron 

" Ya veo, al menos no les pasó nada malo"  
Dijo arthur de forma optimista 

" Vámonos antes que lleguen más odriscoll" le dijo arthur a tommy

" Está bien, pero que haremos con ella" 

" De que hablas, la dejaremos aquí hasta que alguien la encuentre" 

" Pero está sola, hay que ayudarla" dijo tommy

" Viste lo que pasó gracias a ella, todavía quieres que la ayudemos" 

Anne solo observaba a Arthur y Tommy hablando mientras la veían y señalaban, hasta que Tommy llegó con ella y le dijo

" Quieres acompañarnos te daremos, comida y un lugar donde dormir" dijo Tommy amablemente

Anne solo lo miro y dudo por unos segundos, pero era eso o arriesgarse a que un odriscoll la asesine así que no había opción.

"Si ire con ustedes"

Tommy la miro emocionado y la ayudo a subir a ryan y dió galope hacia el campamento.

Arthur se había adelantado, así que estaban ellos 2 solos.

Al alejarse de valentine, Tommy intento reducir la velocidad de ryan, y solo sintió como unas manos lo agarraban de la cintura y se sonrojo al instante.

" De dónde vienes, Tommy" pregunto Anne curiosamente

Tommy no sabía responderle, no podía decirle que era de otra realidad obviamente, así que dijo

"Del sur, aunque me mudé debido a la muerte de mis parientes, y termine en valentine hasta que hace días me recogieron Arthur y sus amigos" fue lo único que se le ocurrió 

"Y tú?" Pregunto 

" De Saint Denis, pero hace poco me escape debido a un problema,mi carreta fue robada cerca de aquí, casi muero, pero escape a tiempo, aunque termine perdida y tú me encontraste" 

" Así que estamos igual tu y yo" dijo Tommy

" Al parecer si" 

Fue lo último que dijeron antes de llegar al campamento, Arthur ya les había dicho que iban a tener a otra persona, así que la sorpresa no fue tanta.

Tommy la ayudo a bajar del caballo tomándola de la mano y ella lo acepto con una sonrisa.

Tommy decidió guiarla y le presento a todos quién era Anne, parecía más emocionado el que la misma Anne, ella solo saludaba y reía nerviosamente.

Mientras desde lejos dutch, hosea y arthur veían a Tommy

" Al parecer el chico está enamorado" dijo dutch

" Si, me recuerdan a Lenny con Jenny pero aún menos discreto" dijo hosea riendo 

" Oye arthur y como conocieron a esa chica" pregunto hosea

" Nose como la encontró, pero los vi en valentine, y la niña mato a un odriscoll y provocó un tiroteo, que destruyó casi todo el lugar, antes de irnos decidió invitarla con nosotros, y aún nose porque demonios la acepte" respondió arthur 

" Bueno se ve que se lleva bien con las chicas" dijo dutch señalando a Anne mientras hablaba con tilly, Karen y Mary Beth

" Espero que no sea una mala idea" dijo arthur mientras sacaba un cigarro.


	5. Dudas y recuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieran y Mary Beth hablan un poco y sean regresa al campamento, Tommy aprovecha lo que conoce para hacer unos Movimientos a favor de su amigo.

Tommy despertó al mediodía, se lavo la cara, se cambió y decidió empezar su día, agarro una taza de café y unas galletas que vio en el carro de Pearson, comió mientras veía a los demas haciendo sus labores, al acabar todo, se levantó y decidió alimentar a Ryan que se encontraba detrás de el carro perteneciente a las mujeres.

Paso y saludo a Mary Beth 

" Buenos días mary" dijo mientras pasaba con una zanahoria en la mano.

" Oh hola Tommy " respondió gratamente mientras leía su libro.

Después de alimentar a Ryan, empezó a retirarse, pero escucho a Mary y a kieran hablar y se detuvo a escucharlos detrás del carro.

" Es divertido" pregunto kieran

" Es increíble es la razón para vivir" dijo Mary fascinada

" Has leido" le pregunto Mary 

" Noo" 

" Pero sabes"

" Si lo hubiera escojido, solo que no lo escoji" dijo kieran tartamudeando y tímidamente

" Quizás una de nosotros te enseñe" le respondió Mary coquetando

Kieran se levantó asintiendo y se fue.

Tommy no pudo evitar sonreír al ver eso, recordó haber visto eso alguna vez en el juego pero ahora lo veía realmente y era más dulce de lo que pensaba, estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho a Anne decirle a mary

" Que dulce fuiste con el Mary"

" Es muy encantador verdad" dijo Mary mientras veía a kieran limpiando la mesa

" Deja de verlo así parece que te gusta " dijo Anne riendo

" Y que hay si me gusta?" Dijo Mary suspirando

" Nose es raro y es un odriscoll" 

Mary frunció el seño y le dijo

" No es un odriscoll y además es muy dulce, amable y atento"

" Si, bueno eso es verdad pero porque te enamora eso" Anne respondió confundida

" Alguna vez un hombre, te trato de forma especial " pregunto Mary

" Si algunas veces, pero la mayoría eran unos idiotas" dijo Anne

" Es esa la razón, la mayoría fingen ser otros y al final terminas dándote cuenta que eran lo contrario, pero hay otros que son ellos mismos y lo notas al ver su actitud y amabilidad con los demás" dijo Mary 

Mary no supo explicarse bien, pero Anne entendió que la razón por la que ella se enamoro de kieran fue por lo sincero y amable que era, especialmente con ella.

" Entiendo, bueno seguiré con lo mío Mary te veo despues" 

" Adiós Anne"

Tommy escucho todo y decidió tomar acción en eso, pero no sabía cómo.

Al atardecer Tommy estaba viendo hacia el río, pensando en que haría, pero escucho a un irlandés gritar regrese.

Al voltear había una multitud saludando a sean mientras el bajaba del caballo de Javier, todo mundo lo abrazo y le estrecho la mano, y al terminar sean miro a Tommy y dijo

" Quien es el" 

" Un pobre chico que encontramos en valentine, e igual a la chica de haya, sean te presento a Tommy y Anne" dijo dutch

Se saludaron y después uncle grito 

" Sean regreso, celebremoslo"

John y Bill sacaron las cajas de cerveza y dutch hizo sonar su megáfono y todos estaban juntos bebiendo y celebrando, menos kieran que estaba en el fondo sentado, Tommy se le acerco y le dijo

" Vamos kieran se feliz"

" Oh no gracias, ustedes disfruten"

Tommy agarro a kieran y le dijo 

" No me refiero a tomar, mira quién está ahi " 

Tommy apunto a Mary Beth, kieran se puso nervioso y miro a los lados

" Que hay con la señorita gaskill" dijo kieran

" Cómo de que que hay, está sola esperando a que alguien baile con ella"

" Se que te gusta amigo, invitarla a bailar" dijo Tommy tratando de motivar a kieran

" Pero ella me dirá que no"

" No te dira que no" 

" Porque….. crees eso" dijo kieran tartamudeando

" Ella es dulce contigo "

Tommy sabía que a Mary le gustaba kieran y viceversa, de hecho le habría gustado ver a los 2 juntos pero el juego no lo dejaba por obvias razones.

Kieran parecía aún indeciso, así que Tommy le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo

" Tu mereces ser feliz amigo" 

Kieran sonrio un poco y le dió un trago a una cerveza que estaba en la mesa y decidió acercarse a Mary.

" Señora gaskill, quisiera em… uhh"

" me encantaría kieran" respondió sonrojada mary que ya había visto a kieran acercandoce a ella.

Los 2 se agarraron uno de otro, kieran sostuvo la cadera de Mary y Mary los hombros de kieran, y empezaron a bailar, kieran estaba sonriendo al igual al que Mary, al poco tiempo ya estaban casi abrazados uno del otro mientras se movían al ritmo de la música.

Mientras todo eso pasaba Anne estaba sentada en un tronco un poco alejada del resto, ella no pudo deja ese pensar en lo que le dijo Mary esa mañana, vio a Mary bailando con kieran y parecía que disfrutaban ambos de estar con el otro.

Penso en como nadie había sido bueno con ella desde que era niña, su madre y su padre murieron en un robo a un tren, se quedó a vivir con su tía en Saint Denis, pero ella no la trataba bien y solo buscaba maltratarla y desquitarse con ella, la escuela era solo sus compañeros burlándose por ser huérfana y a menudo siendo acosada por los hombres o por los niños callejeros que solo la piropeaban y molestaban, hasta que escapó de ahí y termino dónde estaba ahora.

Eso la entristeció al punto que comenzó a llorar, justo llegó Tommy y la vio llorando, y se acordó de la primera vez que la vio igual, se sentó a su lado y le pregunto

" Que tienes"

Anne lo miro y no le respondió   
Tommy siguio platicando

" Sabes, me recuerda a cuando te Vi por primera vez, llorando detrás de una roca" dijo Tommy

Anne recordó ese momento y sonrió un poco y le dijo

" Me ayudaste cuando más lo necesitaba, gracias, pero porque Arthur me ayudó después de lo que hice?"  
Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

" Bueno supongo que vio algo en ti, algo especial" dijo Tommy mientras sostenía su mirada en ella 

"Además que hiciste de mal, te estabas defendiendo recuerda"

" Bueno si pero reaccione muy violentamente ".

" Hiciste lo justo, los odriscoll son un asco"  
Dijo Tommy

" Si además apestan un poco, pero no tanto como uncle" dijo Mary en tono bromista

En ese momento los 2 se rieron y Tommy decidió decirle

" Ven, regresemos con los demás, así estaremos más cómodos y seguros"

" Ya estoy comoda y segura contigo Tommy" confesó Anne mientras lo veía 

Tommy se sonrojo muchísimo, el había sentido algo hacia Anne desde que la vio, pero no esperaba que ella se sintiera bien con el.

" Bien, entonces me quedo contigo" dijo Tommy nervioso

Anne no mintió realmente, Tommy la hacia sentir así, de hecho ella quería estar con el en ese momento, el hizo que ya no de sintiera tan mal.

Aunque los 2 se quedaron callados, no fue incómodo ni extraño solo estaban viendo las estrellas.

Ella simplemente decidio acostarse en el tronco dónde estaba y así hasta que se durmió viendo las estrellas.

Tommy la llevo a su manta cargándola, lo cual despertó un poco a Anne, se durmió de nuevo cuando Tommy la dejo en su manta y le dió un beso en la frente y dijo

" Descansa" 

Anne logro escuchar eso pero antes de decir algo se quedó dormida, Tommy observo a los demás, vio a kieran que se suponía que esa noche se la pasaría solo, pero estaba con Mary platicando en la mesa, Arthur estaba con los demás en la fogata, dutch estaba con Molly, sean y Karen disfrutando su momento en la tienda de John.


	6. Que es el amor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack se queda solo por unos días y resuelve algunas dudas sobre el amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fue un capítulo enfocado en la inocencia de Jack.

Habia pasado una semana desde el regreso de sean y tommy solo se sentia cada vez mas comodo con todos, ayudo a cocinar a person, salio de caza con charles y cazo su primer conejo, aunque se vomito despues de despellejarlo asi que no volvio a eso de la caza, debatio de literatura y arte con lenny, john le enseño como disparar, javier y el platicaron algunas cosas en español, ayudo a las mujeres con lavar las prendas, aprendio mas de caballos con kieran y fue a dar su primer robo a una tienda con bill aunque termino devolviendo el dinero ya que se sintio mal por robarlo y bill casi da a la carcel si no fuera porque se escabullo a ultimo segundo.

Anne tambien se gano la confianza de todos, demostro ser muy agil y habilidosa en el combate, sabia cocinar, sobre plantas medicinales, sabia sobre todo cocer, de hecho un dia le cosio un oso a jack y este lo llamo “teddy”, ella se sentia mejor con todos, eran la familia que nunca tuvo, no la tomaban como una sirvienta, ni la castigaban dejandola sin comer, simplemente la trataban como una niña. 

Pero a pesar de eso las cosas no estaban siempre bien, john y abigail tenían peleas cada vez más fuertes, y un día despertaron a todo el campamento.

“ Dejen de gritar “ les reclamo arthur 

“ ya asustaron al niño “ dijo karen mientras agarraba a jack y lo llevaba a la mesa.

John y abigail se callaron y se dieron cuenta de lo que habían provocado, llevaban peleando muchos dias, los 2 merecian descansar de todo, incluso de jack, 

Hosea les ofreció irse unos días del campamento para mejorar su relación de pareja y relajarse un poco.

Al siguiente dia john y abigail salieron del campamento en camino a quedarse unos dias en rhodes e intentar mejorar su relacion de padre y madre, aunque eso seria muy dificil.

Anne observo que jack estaba triste y le dijo

“ que tienes jack “

“ ma y pa no dejaban de gritar, y ahora nose donde estan “ respondio sollozando

“ bueno ma y pa han estado tristes y se fueron a un lugar para dejar de estar asi “

Anne se agacho y lo vio mientras lo sostenia de los hombros

“ ma y pa te aman con todo su corazon al igual que todos a ti jack “ le dijo mientras lo consolaba

“ y ellos se aman” pregunto inocentemente

“ por supuesto “ respondió Anne

Jack se sintió mejor y decidió irse a jugar antes de sus clases de lectura, que tenía con la tía mary y el tío kieran, aunque más que clases parecia espectáculo de kieran y mary coqueteando y viendose bonito la mayor parte del tiempo, pero aún así Jack disfrutaba estar con ellos, porque les podía preguntar cosas que el no sabía, y ese día les pregunto

“ como sabes que alguien te ama “ recordando lo que le dijo Anne 

“ bueno depende de varias cosas” dijo mary antes de mirar a kieran 

“ esa persona puede expresarte su afecto abrazandote o besandote, tambien cuando se preocupa por ti, pasa tiempo contigo, es amable, socero y nunca busca hacerte daño solo hacerte feliz” respondio mary.

" Pero porque no se besan Arthur y dutch si el dice que lo ama" dijo Jack confundido

Kieran y Mary se rieron en silencio y kieran decidió responder está vez

" Hay 2 formas de amar"

" Puedes amar a alguien por sentir afecto amistoso o familiar, como tus padres a ti Jack o dutch hacia nosotros y está el afecto romántico en el cual sientes algo por alguien que te atrae, como tío hosea y bessie, o tío sean y tía Karen" dijo kieran

" Entonces tú que sientes hacia tía Mary tío kieran" respondio Jack

Kieran y Mary se miraron sonrojados y este le respondió a Jack

" Bueno niño demasiadas preguntas" respondió kieran riendo nerviosamente.

" Mejor ve a jugar Jack, se acabó la clase de hoy" dijo Mary

Jack no aprendió sobre lectura ese día pero si sobre el amor.


	7. Creo que me gustas.... Parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne y Tommy salen de aventuras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si las dudas, Tommy y Anne son la pareja principal en la que me enfocaré, pero planeo también enfocarme en las demás relaciones " canónicas" del juego

Hosea se despertó a la mañana planeaba hacer guardia ese día y dejar descansar a Lenny que había estado toda la noche en guardia.

Pero al intentar hablar, su voz casi no salia, de hecho hasta le dolia intentar hablar, tosió un poco pero eso solo aumento su dolor, así que decidió tomar agua para ayudar con el dolor pero eso no funcionó, intento beber café pero tampoco funcionó.

Decidió sentarse a leer y asi evitar hablar con alguien, pero apenas abrió su libro llegó Anne y le dijo

" Hola sr mattews" 

Hosea la miro e hizo un gesto de saludo antes de voltear a su libro, esperando a que Anne se fuera pero no fue asi

" Necesito que me ayude en algo" dijo Anne mirándolo.

Hosea simplemente la miro y le hizo una seña de que estaba escuchando, así que Anne continuo

" Bueno intenté.."

Pero justo hosea inhaló un viento que le provocó toser muy fuerte, lo cual hizo que Anne se callara y lo mirara con preocupación

" Se encuentra bien señor hosea"

Anne se acercó a el y le dió unas suaves palmadas en la espalda, cuando al fin pudo dejar de toser, intento hablar pero no pudo, seguia doliendole la garganta, Anne escucho un chiflido viniendo de su respiración y supo de que se trataba

" Esta enfermo" suspiro

Hosea ya no soportaba ese dolor así que solo le asintió mientras se tocaba el cuello, dando a entender que el dolor venía de ahí.

Anne decidió ayudarlo y recordó sobre cómo le habían enseñado en la escuela un poco sobre medicina tradicional, asi que decidió buscar hierbas para preparar un té, que quitaría el dolor después de unas horas.

" Tengo una idea, te prepararé algo para quitarte ese dolor solo necesito un par de cosas" dijo Anne antes de voltearse y buscar su libro en su bolsa, ella siempre llevaba en su bolso plantas y un libro donde anotaba lo que aprendía, ahí anoto algunas recetas de medicinas, así que pudo darse cuenta que contaba con casi todo lo necesario.

Solo le faltaba menta, recordó que justo ese día había masticado su última hoja de menta para quitarse el mal olor, pero sabía que podría encontrar cerca del campamento, por heartlands.

Fue a buscar a quien la llevara, ella nunca supo usar bien un caballo, de hecho hacia unos días había intentado manejar uno pero el caballo la tiró casi inmediatamente al subirse.

Fue con Arthur, pero este no estaba, recordo que había ido a robar un tren con John, busco a alguien pero nadie parecía ayudarla, Javier se había quedado mientras planeaba un robo a una casa, Bill le dijo que no directamente, kieran no podía salir del campamento, solo le quedaba una opción…

" Tommy" dijo gritando

Tommy estaba limpiando la mesa donde se habían sentado a comer algunos, al voltear a ver a Anne le sorprendio verla usando un vestido de Abigail.

Resulta que en agradecimiento por haber estado con Jack cuando John y Abigail se fueron del campamento, ella le regaló un vestido suyo que usaba a su edad y por alguna razón aún guardaba, Anne lo había aceptado emocionada, le parecía muy bonito y lo era, tenía la falda de color verde y la parte superior de color blanco, le tapaba hasta los hombros.

" Que pasa Anne" dijo Tommy mientras ajustaba su vista hacia sus ojos cafes

" Necesito que me lleves a heartlands, si sabes dónde es verdad" pregunto Anne

" Si si, cerca de la refinería Cornwall" 

" Exacto pero un poco más alejado, pasando los árboles, necesito menta" dijo Anne mientras ajustaba su vestido.

Tommy se emociono por dentro, sabia que podría platicar más con ella, ya que normalmente ellos se hablaban unas cuantas veces por semana y a el le encantaba conocerla cada vez más, y está quizás sería la oportunidad perfecta para pasar un momento juntos

" Okey…. Supongo que tengo tiempo " dijo Tommy fingiendo hacerse el difícil lo cual no le funcionó

" Está bien te espero en 5 minutos" dijo Anne mientras se iba a las afueras del campamento

Tommy se fue rápidamente a limpiarse la cara y mojarse el pelo para peinarselo, ya lo tenía mas largo le llegaba al cuello, pero le gustaba más así y le quedaba perfecto con su vestimenta.

Al terminar llevo a Bryan hacia Anne y le dijo

"Ya estoy"

Anne noto que se había arreglado un poco Tommy y con sarcasmo le dijo

" Que elegante sr Gutiérrez"

Tommy se rio ante su broma a y le dijo

" Mejor vamonos que el camino es algo largo"

Ambos se subieron al caballo y Ryan comenzó a avanzar.

Anne se agarró de Tommy con más firmeza que la última vez y se aferraba más a él mientras avanzaban.

Ninguno comento nada hasta que Tommy pregunto

" Porque necesitas mentas?" 

Anne respondió

" Hosea se sentía mal hoy, decidi prepararle un té para el dolor, pero me falta unas hojas de menta, y se que hay unas por esa zona"

Tommy se sintió un poco mal por hosea ya que el sabía que tenía una enfermedad de los pulmones, pero no sabía bien cuál, pero si sabía que el no moriría por eso, si no por una bala en el pecho de parte del agente Milton.

Pero nunca imagino que Anne ayudaría a alguien del campamento, apenas llevaba un mes con ellos.

Anne los primeros días que estuvo en el campamento planeaba irse cuando tuviera lo necesario, pero se dió cuenta de qué ellos eran como una familia, una la cual ella nunca tuvo, no quería escapar y volver a estar sola, así que decidió quedarse, lo cual fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado.

Los 2 voltearon alrededor del paisaje, los grandes Montes, la vegetación y las montañas a lo lejos lo hacía hermoso, Tommy no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Anne y sonreírle acto que ella le devolvió con una sonrisa.

Pero al pasar por la refinería, Anne se tapo la nariz, no soporto el olor a carbón y petróleo que salía de ahí, pero noto que Tommy no se incomodaba ni un poco por el olor, obviamente porque este ya estaba acostumbrado a la contaminación.

" No te molesta este olor" pregunto Anne

" No" dijo Tommy " y a ti"

" Por supuesto que me molesta, es horrible esto" respondió Anne un poco molesta " Nunca me gustó esto de la industrialización, solo ensucia y explota a la pobre gente, probablemente dejarán de existir las fábricas en unos años" 

Tommy solo hizo una mueca hacia abajo y le pregunto

" Que te hace pensar eso?"

" Pues apuesto a que todos estamos mejor así, llevamos Miles de años haciendo las cosas por nosotros mismos, no puede ser que una simple máquina nos cambie a todos"

Anne sonaba muy confiada con esa respuesta, Tommy solo miro abajo e hizo una cara preocupada, la pobre niña aún no sabía lo que le esperaba a la humanidad en los años siguientes, y sobre todo como en el futuro las máquinas serán lo escencial.

" El cambio…... no lo podemos evitar Anne, cada vez más iremos evolucionando, el hombre nunca se detendrá en cuanto a eso" eso fue lo único que dijo Tommy mientras hacia un suspiro de decepción

Anne no se imagino esa respuesta de parte de Tommy, era algo profundo pero decidió no responderle, por el momento no quería pensar en eso, solo le dijo

" Es por ahí" mientras señalaba los arboles próximos a la refinería.

Tommy dirigio a Ryan ahí.

Pasaron unos minutos y se detuvieron, ambos se bajaron y Anne comenzó a buscar, Tommy solo se sentó en un árbol mientras la observaba.

Pensó en lo que habían hablado, lo de la industrialización y todo eso, a el nunca le gustó vivir en una ciudad, habia mucha contaminación, gente de todo tipo desde ladrones hasta políticos corruptos, desempleo, y problemas económicos por todos lados, su mundo estaba al borde del colapso

Mientras que en este mundo siempre se podía encontrar trabajo, la gente casi siempre era gentil y no estaba repleto de basura.

Además le gustaba la brisa por las mañanas, el sol al atardecer y las estrellas al anochecer.

En eso pensaba cuando Anne termino de recolectar hojas

" Creo que ya está" dijo mientras se las guardaba en su bolsa

Pero justo en ese momento Anne noto una silueta entre lo árboles, parecia ser un hombre de estatura media, creyó que sería alguien que acampaba ahí, pero noto su vestimenta y vio que llevaba un abrigo escopetero que le llegaba a las piernas y un sombrero y cuando esté grito 

" Quien anda ahí" mientras sostenía su rifle

Era uno de los odriscoll, que estaban con el médico en valentine, por alguna razón había sobrevivido al tiroteo en valentine.

Al igual que Anne Tommy supo que era un odriscoll, pero no sabía que era el de valentine, para el todos los odriscoll eran iguales, pero si sabía lo peligroso que era toparte con uno.

Inmediatamente Anne se escabullir detrás del árbol donde estaba Tommy, a unos 11 metros del odriscoll.

El odriscoll seguia gritando con la esperanza de que alguien saliera pero no fue así, hasta que se empezó a voltear.

Anne y Tommy planeaban irse corriendo cuando los 2 escucharon

" Creí que habías visto a los mocosos de valentine" exclamó un odriscoll

" Te juro que los vi pero no sé a dónde fueron "

El odriscoll le dió un golpe al otro detrás de la cabeza y se fueron de ahí.

Anne y Tommy solo se quedaron congelados, los 2 ahora eran enemigos de los odriscoll, Anne al principio se sintió nerviosa pero luego se calmo, penso en que siendo una van der linde los odriscoll no le podrían hacer nada.

Pero Tommy no se relajaba, y recordó lo que le habían hecho a kieran cuando lo encontraron, cosa que en este mundo aún no pasaba pero les pasaría si no tuvieran cuidado.


	8. Creo que me gustas... Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne y Tommy deciden ir a Valentine.

Los 2 jóvenes después de unos minutos, lograron llegar a Ryan.

Rápidamente lo montaron en intentaron salir de ahí, lo más silencioso posible, al estar a una distancia segura Anne dijo

" Le deberíamos decir a dutch"

Tommy estaba aún asustado, así que solo respondio

"Ok"

Anne noto lo asustado que estaba, apenas y podía respirar bien, así que intento calmarlo diciéndole que lo protegerían todos y cosas así lo cual lo calmo lo suficiente para que pudiera volver a la normalidad.

Entonces Anne escucho un sonido del estómago de Tommy e igual de ella.

" Creo que necesitamos comer, podríamos parar en valentine y comprar algo, traigo 10 dólares" dijo mientras se ajustaba ante Tommy

" Buena idea, pero estás segura de querer volver a valentine, después de lo que hiciste" dijo Tommy

" Muy segura, además oi que los odriscoll ya no se encuentran ahí"

" Porque?"

" Nose, probablemente porque Arthur y los demás han matado a muchos de ellos, y he oído que se esparcieron entre le frontera de new hanover y lemoyne" 

" Así que no hay de que preocuparse" dijo alegre Anne

Ambos llegaron al pueblo y notaron que ya se estaba haciendo de noche, se detuvieron en el bar.

Al entrar la gente los veía, eran 2 niños en un bar en la noche, que demonios estarían haciendo ahí, Tommy se sento y Anne fue a pedir la comida.

" Deme 2 platos de estofado por favor" dijo Anne mientras le pagaba al camarero

El camarero reconoció a Anne y le dijo

" Tu eres la niña que mató al odriscoll"

Anne le molestaba que le dijeran eso así que le dijo

" Dejenme en paz con eso y mejor deme los 2 platos de estofado antes de que pierda a un cliente" en forma amenazante

" Cálmese por favor, solo espero que no provoque más problemas"

" Pues deme lo que le pedí y no haré nada malo" dijo Anne 

Tommy escucho eso y se enamoro mas de ella, era muy amable con los del campamento pero cuando se le provocaba era muy frenética, esa era la clase de mujer que le gustaba, no era la típica niña irrespetuosa o molesta, ni tampoco la típica niña inocente y llorona, ella podía ser Aveces fragil, pero también era muy dura por dentro.

Anne se acercó a la mesa donde están sentado Tommy y le entrego su plato, este la miro y le dijo

" Que bien te llevas con la gente de aquí señorita Rose"

" Ohh silencio niño tonto" dijo Anne riendo 

Ambos disfrutaron su comida

" Mejor que la de person" dijo Anne

" Si " rio Tommy

En un punto comenzó a llegar mucha gente, la mayoría de ellos venían a tomar y a disfrutar, el pianista comenzó a tocar y el ambiente se veía muy divertido.

Varias parejas bailaban alrededor mientras los demás reían y tomaban, nuestra pareja de jóvenes no fue la excepción, fue Anne la que le ofreció bailar a Tommy y este la acepto con mucha emoción y sonrojado

El pianista comenzó a tocar waiting for Robert E Lee y ambos se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo del piano, dando saltos y moviéndose de un lado a otros, unas cuantas veces Tommy le daba vueltas a Anne y está se reia, aunque no supiera bailar bien Tommy, a ella le gustaba como al menos lo intentaba.

Tommy se la estaba pasando de maravilla, todo mundo los veía bailar y les aplaudía, mientras Anne lo veía sonriendo y agarrados de la mano, parecía un sueño, comenzó el día pensando que sería un día cualquiera y ahora estaba bailando con su enamorada y riendo, era simplemente perfecto.

Ninguno de los 2 noto que Arthur estaba viéndolos, resulta que llevaban horas afuera del campamento y todos se preocuparon porque aún no regresaban, hosea intento explicarles dónde estaban pero no podia hablar por el dolor que sentía en su garganta, asi que mandaron a Arthur el cual no se le ocurrió mejor lugar que valentine y dió en lo correcto.

Los iba ir a detener y llevarlos al campamento pero se detuvo a verlos, los 2 jóvenes reían y bailaban juntos, Arthur no pudo evitar recordar una vez que el y Mary linton bailaron juntos en un bar, y los dejo hasta que se acabará la canción.

Cuando se acabó se acercó a los 2 niños mientras ellos salían del bar y cuando se toparon dijo

" Que demonios están haciendo aquí, todo el campamento los estaba buscando"

" Vinimos a comer antes de regresar con ustedes" le respondió Tommy

Arthur frunció el seño y justo llego una carreta con karen, tilly, grimshaw y Mary Beth, llegaron y se sorprendieron al verlos, Mary dijo emocionada

"Arthur los encontraste" 

" Dónde estaban esto mocosos" dijo grimshaw

" Los vi aquí en valentine hace unos minutos, dicen que se detuvieron a comer en el bar"

" Cómo entraron al bar" exclamó tilly

" Por la puerta" dijo tommy con sarcasmo, pero nadie se rio de su broma.

" No vuelvan a salir así del campamento sin avisar" les dijo grimshaw " Señorita Rose usted viene son nosotros, Arthur tu encárgate del niño" dijo mientras se subía de nuevo a la carreta.

" Seguro" dijo arthur.

Las chicas se subieron a la carreta y se la llevaron de camino al campamento, srry r se quedó con Tommy

" Te vi bailar niño" dijo mientras se subía a dusty y Tommy a Ryan

" Enserio, ohh maldito" dijo Tommy riendo

" Te la pasaste muy bien muchacho" pregunto Arthur

" Mejor que nunca señor Morgan, me enamoro mas de ella mientras más la conozco" 

" Bien, aunque seas muy obvio, he notado que a ella le gusta estar contigo"

" Bueno no todo fue bueno hoy señor Morgan, casi nos topamos con unos odriscoll y nos dimos cuenta que ahora ella y yo somos enemigos de ellos" dijo Tommy preocupado

" Bueno niño, desde que te uniste a nosotros te hiciste un enemigo de ellos, deberías aprender a usar armas, por si algún día te intentan hacer algo a ti o a ella"

Era verdad, si quería sobrevivir tenía que aprender a disparar, John le había enseñado un poco, pero ni era suficiente así que le dijo a Arthur

" Tal vez tú puedas enseñarme, he oído que eres un gran pistolero" dijo entusiasmado

Arthur no esperaba esa respuesta pero quería ayudar al niño así que acepto, le dijo que lo quería ver al siguiente día afuera del campamento.

Tommy acepto y cuando regresaron al campamento, Tommy observo que la mayoría estaba dormido, solo Anne se quedó despierta y estaba bebiendo agua mientras veía la fogata.

Se bajó de Ryan y se despidió de Arthur el cual se fue directo a su catre y se quedó dormido.

Se acercó a Anne y le dijo

" Valla día qué tuvimos hoy"

Anne lo miro y le dijo sonriendo

" Si, pero me divertí mucho contigo"

Anne se estaba quedando dormida y sin darse cuenta se recargo en Tommy y el la atrajo hacia ella con su brazo.

Anne solo dijo

" Me haces muy feliz " mientras se recargaba en su pecho.

Tommy se sonrojo muchísimo, la beso en la frente estaba a punto de llevarla a su manta, pero también se quedó dormido, ambos estaban muy cansados y sin darse cuenta se habían dormido abrazados uno del otro.


	9. Dolor y heridas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy acompaña a dutch a Valentine y es herido

Era la mañana siguiente, Tommy fue el primero en despertar y al ver a Anne abrazado de el cerro los ojos y se apoyo más en ella al punto de tocar una mejilla con la otra, pero volteo a ver hacia un lado y abrió los ojos de golpe.

Todo el campamento los estaba viendo, la mayoría estaba alrededor de ellos, y cuando volteo alrededor, intentando no despertar a Anne, vio a varios miembros, kieran estaba sonriendo al igual que Karen, sean estaba riendo, Arthur le hizo una seña de bien hecho a Tommy y Mary Beth estaba emocionada mientras los veía, se le notaba en su cara.

Anne se despertó poco después y solo salto al ver a todos, de la nada todos comenzaron a reírse, y dutch dijo

" No hay nada mejor que el amor juvenil, muchachos"

" No…. Emmm. El y yo….. estábamos…...solo somos………. Ah..no hay nada entre nosotros" dijo Anne mientras estaba sonrojada y algo molesta, se pari a arreglarse.

Tommy simplemente la miro con amor y se levantó a seguir con lo suyo al igual que todos.

Ahora en adelante Anne se sentía nerviosa y algo incomoda al estar cerca de Tommy, ya no era lo mismo hablarle desde ese día, sentía la necesidad de hablarle y quería hacerlo pero cuando lo intentaba le ganaba el nerviosismo, sin darse cuenta ella se estaba enamorando de él.

Tommy por su parte estaba muy alegre siempre, tomo sus clases de tiro con Arthur y convivio más con el al punto de ganarse un poco la confianza de el.

En cuanto a su tiro había avanzado un poco al punto de saber manejar bien un arma, de hecho siempre llevaba un revolver que le había regalado Arthur al igual al que un cinturón donde ponía algunas balas, todo ajustado a el obviamente, ahora sí parecía un verdadero vaquero.

Decidió cambiar su vestimenta a una parecida a la de john, una chaqueta café, con una camisa azul, pantalones de rancho que le tapaba las botas algo desgastadas.

Se estaba adaptando muy rápido a esta nueva vida, aunque aún no recordaba como había llegado ahi.

Un día de esos dutch lo convocó y le pidió que lo acompañara a valentine, debido a que John y Arthur estaban haciendo un negocio allí, el pobre Tommy estaba tan relajado estos días que se le había olvidado que ese día los hombres de Cornwall los encontrarían y así fue.

El y John habían salido del bar a punto de ir a la subasta de ganado, cuando vieron a varios hombres con boinas armados y antes de que ellos pudieran hacer un movimiento ya los tenían como rehenes, inmediatamente llegó Cornwall y el amenazó a dutch con algunas oraciones antes de irse.

Dutch y arthur salieron en ese momento, y justo cuando el hombre que sostenía a tommy, tenía su cuchillo ya en su cuello, Arthur le voló la cabeza al que sostenía a John y dutch a los 2 de atrás.

En un móvimiento agil John disparó en la cabeza al hombre que sostenía a Tommy, la sangre le salpicó la cara y solo alcanzo a cubrirse antes de ver hombres de Cornwall venir desde la iglesia, y desde los graneros.

Está vez no el era parte del tiroteo, así que se reafirmó y saco su arma, dió varios disparos sin mucho éxito, pero por suerte Arthur, John y dutch eran grandes pistoleros así que acabaron con algunos hombres antes de llegar a la calle principal de valentine.

Tommy fue el primero en correr hacia la calle pero cuando estaba a punto de cubrirse, escucho un disparo e inmediatamente sintió que le quedaba el hombro, cuando se volteo a ver qué pasaba, le comenzó a salir sangre, le había llegado una bala al hombro, inmediatamente se cayó al piso y se golpeó en la cabeza y todo se torno negro para el.

John fue el primero en recogerlo y llevarlo por una carreta 

" Le dieron al niño" grito John

A Arthur y a dutch les ganó la ira sobre todo a Arthur, como era posible que le dispararán a un pobre niño que no había hecho nada malo.

" Malditos bastardos " grito dutch mientras mataban a muchos hombres entre el, Arthur y John

La mayoría de hombres de Cornwall recibía disparos en el pecho, el estómago o la cabeza y se retorcian de dolor en el piso.

Al final había tantos cadáveres que algunos hombres no duduban en huir.

Al final Arthur se asomo para ver cómo estaba Tommy y vio que le había salido lucha sangre del hombro, rápidamente se quitó su pañuelo y se lo envolvió en su herida.

" Lleven rápido al niño al campamento no va a durar mucho si no detenemos la herida" dijo arthur " yo me quedo a matar a los hombres restantes

" Arthur evita que te sigan al campamento" dijo dutch 

" Lo haré pero ya vayanse "

Rápidamente cabalgaron John y dutch hacia horshoe overloock. John podía escuchar que aún respiraba Tommy así que no había mucho de que preocuparse, aunque la sangre no dejaba de salir, necesitaban vendar esa herida y extraerle la bala

Llegaron a horshoe y dutch grito

" Vengan todos, hirieron al niño"

Llegaron Lenny y Javier rápidamente y bajaron a Tommy de ahí y lo pusieron en la mesa, grimshaw y las otras mujeres buscaban vendas y agua para limpiar la herida, Bill iba a intentar sacarle la bala.

Anne estaba algo alejada del campamento, pero noto mucho ruido viniendo de ahí asi que rápidamente regreso y escucho a Abigail decir

" Ayúdenme a limpiar su herida rápido"

" Porque no despierta" grito Javier frustrado

Se acerco rápidamente al escuchar eso, y al ver quién era se congelo, y no pudo evitar alarmarse, intento ayudar pero no sabía que hacer, solo pudo mirar.

Lo vendaron después de sacar la bala y lo llevaron a un catre que había y ahí lo dejaron, pero aún no despertaba, había perdido algo de sangre, de hecho lo suficiente para haber manchado la mesa con ella.

Aunque la herida no fuera mortal, si tardaría en recuperarse de ese disparó.

Jack que escucho todo, le pregunto a Abigail

" El tío Tommy se pondrá bien" 

Ella miro a John el cual al ver el estado de Tommy le hizo una seña de preocupación a Abigail, ella no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima y le dijo con tristeza

" Tío Tommy está herido, será mejor que los dejémos descansar y esperar a que se recupere"

" Esos bastardos como pudieron haberle disparado a un pobre muchacho" dijo javier

" Son unos hijos de puta sin duda" dijo sean 

" Van a pagar por eso, vallamos a esa refineria y acabemos con ellos" dijo bill el cual estaba muy enojado.

Hosea el cual se había recuperado un poco gracias a Anne y ya se sentía mejor, se acerco a ellos y le dijo a Bill

" Será mejor por ahora no llamar mucho la atención Bill, somos hombres muy buscados"

Todos estaban muy preocupados, ahora estaban en problemas y sobre todo nuestro protagonista.


	10. El camino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieran, Mary Beth y Anne van de camino al nuevo campamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez veremos más sobre kieran y Mary Beth.

Apenas despertó esa mañana, el sol ya estaba afuera y las aves cantaban, kieran decidido se puso su sombrero y se levanto a hacer la limpieza del campamento.

Todos los demás se fueron levantando poco a poco, algunos iban a comprobar si Tommy ya había despertado pero no era así, aún seguía inconsciente, aunque la herida casi se había curado.

Kieran después de limpiar algunas cosas, iba de camino a limpiar a branwen cuando dutch grito

" Todos vengan"

Todos se fueron aproximando a el, incluso Anne que acababa de cambiar la venda de Tommy.

" Han Sido días difíciles, desde aquel tiroteo en Valentine, los hombres de Cornwall y el incidente con nuestro chico Tommy, me han hecho plantearme la idea de que debemos de irnos de aqui" dijo dutch mientras sostenía un puro.

Algunos asentían y se miraban unos a los otros

" He mandado a Arthur y a Charles a investigar un lugar cerca de lemoyne, estaremos ahí algunos días o quizás semanas mientras planeamos una manera de ganar dinero" 

" Así que todos preparen sus cosas porque en un rato partiremos a un nuevo sitio donde ocultarnos" dijo hosea

Todos empacaron sus cosas, kieran algunas prendas suyas y su sombrero, Anne agarro su bolsa e igual algunas prendas y con Tommy notaron que lo único que llevaba era un cambio de ropa, un saco y su cinturón dónde había algunas balas, el revolver que le había dado Arthur se le había caído de sus manos al caer al suelo cuando recibió el disparo.

Llegó Charles y les dijo la dirección al nuevo campamento, se le ordenó a kieran preparar los caballos para transportarlos y así hizo a cada uno lo llevo a una carreta, Ryan se fue en la misma carreta dónde era llevado Tommy que era en la de perdón.

Al final solo quedaba una carreta transportaba por old boy y branwen, solo quedaban kieran que se le encargó llevar a la última, Mary Beth que había tardado debido a que no encontraba su diario y Anne que se había quedado a recoger algunas cosas.

Mary Beth recogió sus cosas y la subió a la carreta, kieran se subió para manejar a los caballos y ayudo a subir a Mary tomándola de la mano, acto que hizo que ella se sonrojara un poco.

" Señorita Rose, ya está lista" pregunto kieran 

" Ya voy " respondió Anne apresurando se a subir.

Se subió al carro y ahí partieron en camino al nuevo campamento, estaban saliendo de new Hanover cuando

" Donde dijo Charles que era?" Pregunto Mary beth, intentando hablar un poco.

" Clements Point, a un lado del lago" dijo kieran, " en lemoyne"

Anne dejo de escucharlos y pensó en lo que paso, ella huyó con esperanza de estar lo más lejos de su familia en Saint Denis, pero parecía que se acercaba más a ellos, pensó en quizás poder saltar del carro y correr sin rumbo al oeste, le encantaba estar con los van der Linde, pero ella no quería arriesgarse a estar con su tía de nuevo, que le haría, creyó que lo mejor era huir.

Empezó a recorrerse hasta la orilla de la carreta y cuando estaba tomando impulso para saltar y correr, Mary Beth le dijo

" Que bueno que cuidas de el"

" De que hablas Mary? Pregunto Anne mientras la volteaba a ver.

" De Tommy, le pones mucha atención al igual que él hacía ti "

" Solo lo cuido porque el y Arthur me ayudaron, y pues se lo debo"

" Pues los abrazos nocturnos que se daban tambien eran de ayuda" rio kieran

Anne sonrio un poco sonrojada y dijo

" Estaba muy cansada y el igual y no pudimos evitar dormirnos uno encima del otro"

" Pues yo los ví muy cómodos uno con el otro, se veían tan románticos uno al lado del otro"

" Ni lo pienses" dijo Anne interrupiendola

" El y yo solo somos……… amigos" dijo mientras se alejaba de la orilla del carro.

" El ……..creo que no te ve como una amiga, señorita Rose" dijo kieran 

Anne sabía que le gustaba a Tommy, siempre lo supo, era muy obvio notaba que la veía todo el tiempo, así que esa respuesta no le sorprendió.

Vio a Mary mirando a kieran con mucho amor y dijo riendo

" Yo conozco a alguien te no te ve como un amigo kieran….."

Kieran la escucho muy atentamente pero fue interrumpida inmediatamente por un…

"BRANWEN!!" Dijo mary gritando nerviosa " el te ve como su mejor amigo"

Kieran solo frunció el seño y miro hacía el camino, estaban llegando al letrero de lemoyne así que no quedaba mucho camino.

Mary le hizo una señal a Anne de silencio e intento cambiar el tema diciendo

" Nunca nos has dicho que hicieron tu y Tommy ese día que tardaron en volver al campamento"

Anne recordó ese día, casi son raptados por los odriscoll y bailaron en el bar muy alegremente, aunque prefería recordar lo último.

" Bueno… el y yo fuimos por algunas plantas para hosea, casi nos atrapan los odriscoll, y terminamos en el bar de Valentine bailando uno con el otro, no recuerdo porque"

Anne pensó en ese momento, el bar, las risas, la musica; se habia divertido como nunca antes, realmente extrañaba a Tommy, aunque le preocupaba que no despertara llevaba 3 días así.

" Lo quiero mucho…..a el…… no quiero que le pase nada " dijo Anne preocupada y sin darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta

Esta vez Mary y kieran no dijeron nada solo se miraron y dijeron

" Nosotros también lo extrañamos"

Mary pensó en Mac, Davey y Jenny y como los habían perdido y aunque Tommy apenas llevará unas semanas, ya se sentía como un miembro estable al igual que Anne, de hecho más útiles que uncle y Micah.

El resto del camino fue un silencio completo cada quien pensaba en lo suyo y nada más.

Atravesaron los árboles y cuando llegaron a dónde habían acordado vieron a muchos miembros del campamento rodeando a alguien.


	11. Las estrellas y nosotros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy despierta finalmente.

Llegaron la mayoría de las carretas, aunque aún faltaba la de kieran, Anne y Mary Beth, Tommy iba en la carreta de hosea, bill y Arthur lo bajaron y lo pusieron en un catre.

Los demás fueron bajando y acomodando el campamento, aunque se preguntaban dónde estaba kieran con la carreta.

" Donde demonios están kieran y Mary para ayudarnos" dijo grimshaw

" Aún no llegan, al igual que la niña Rose" dijo hosea 

" Solo esperemos que no nos traicione ese muchacho, porque no le iría muy bien esa jugada" dijo dutch

Tommy en ese momento despertó, fue repentino, se levantó de golpe, lo último que recordaba era haber caído al piso y golpearse en la cabeza.

Intento levantarse y lo puso hacer, aunque el brazo aún le dolía, miro alrededor y supo lo que había pasado se habían movido de campamento.

" Así que ahora es el capítulo 3" pensó

El primero en verlo fue uncle que dijo

" Ya despertó, el muchacho ya despertó"

Todos miraron y corrieron hacia el, en un instante Tommy estaba siendo abrazado y recibiendo palmadas de todos, incluso de Jack que ya extrañaba a su tío.

" Estás bien" dijo tilly

Tommy escuchaba felicitaciones y el las recibía bien pero aún tenía una duda

" Que demonios paso cuando me dispararon"

Dutch fue el que respondio está vez con un tono grave

" Matamos a muchos hombres de Cornwall para salir de ese pueblo, estabas inconsciente, todos te ayudamos a curar esa herida"

Tommy intento buscar a Anne en la multitud pero ella no estaba, volteaba alrededor y no la veía, Arthur noto eso y le dijo

" Aún no llega ella, apenas nos acabamos de trasladar"

" Se la paso cuidándote " dijo abigail

Tommy no evito sonreír con nostalgia, y en ese momento escucharon a algo acercándose y todos voltearon rápido a ver

" Somos nosotros" dijo kieran mientras detenía a los caballos que impulsaban la carreta dónde se encontraba Mary Beth a su lado y Anne en la parte trasera.

" Tardaron mucho " dijo Arthur

" Nos atrasamos un poco, porque teníamos que recoger algunas cosas del campamento " dijo Anne mientras bajaba de la carreta

Kieran y Mary notaron a Tommy pero cuando estaban a punto de decir algo, algunos los callaron con señas y le apuntaron a Anne que aún no lo veía.

Ella comenzó a bajar su maleta la cual era algo pesada y apenas la podía cargar cuando escucho

" Necesita ayuda con eso señorita Rose" en tono sarcástico.

Se le cayó la maleta al ver a Tommy en frente de ella, Anne salto hacia sus brazos y soltó unas lágrima de alegria, no dijo nada solo reía y se aferraba más fuerte hacia el.

Tommy la abrazaba más fuerte, duraron unos segundos así, cuando se separaron vieron a todos mirándolos con felicidad y dutch dijo

" organizamos este lugar y después celebremos que nuestro muchacho está bien"

" Así es todos a trabajar" dijo grimshaw

Todos organizaron el campamento y está vez Tommy tenía su propio espacio casi cerca del árbol donde dormía kieran, aunque esté lo invito a dormir en una manta a un lado de él y kieran acepto sin dudarlo.

Anne dormiria donde siempre a un lado de Mary Beth y de las mujeres del campamento aunque está vez aún más apretadas aunque a ella no le importaba, cuando vivía con su tía tenía que dormir en el piso ya que nunca le regalaron una cama o catre.

Se acercaba la noche, algunos buscaban cervezas y cosas con que celebrar y nuestro protagonista pensaba en lo que había soñado en esos 3 días, recordó haber visto parte de su vida, una vez vio en internet que si veías tu vida pasar era que podía ser una experiencia cercana a la muerte.

Sintio escalofríos de tan solo pensar que pudo haber muerto ahí, se dió cuenta que ese no era un lugar seguro, no pertenece ahí, el debia buscar como regresar a su realidad.

Pero pensó en Anne, se había enamorado completamente de ella, nunca la había visto en el videojuego, fue como si por el destino el y ella se encontrarán.

Decidió ese día invitarla por la noche a ver las estrellas y el lago, se le acercó mientras ella limpiaba una prenda

" Oye Anne… yo… tu ….emm…. quisieras está noche ir a ver las estrellas conmigo?"

" Cómo?" Dijo Anne mientras levantaba una ceja

" Si, nos sentamos en frente del lago y vemos las estrellas tu y yo" dijo Tommy miéntras se tocaba la nuca con nerviosismo

" Quien se sienta para admirar algo que puedes ver todo el tiempo?" 

Tommy se quedó un rato pausado mientras decía

" Uhhhhhhhh……"

Anne rio y dijo

" Claro que quiero ir contigo, a qué hora?"

Tommy se aclaró y dijo 

" Después de la fiesta, en un lugar cerca de aqui"

" Muy bien te veo allá"

Tommy se dió la vuelta y decidió prepararse, le pidió algunas prendas a Arthur, John y hosea para poder vestirse elegantemente, consiguió cera y se peino hacia atrás el pelo ya le tocaba el cuello y le faltaban unos cuantos centímetros para acercarse a sus hombros.

Anne por su parte planeaba arreglarse un poco, y decidio contarles a las chicas lo que pasaba.

" Tommy me invitó a ver las estrellas, después de la fiesta claro y estoy buscando arreglarme" 

Ellas chillaron de emoción y Karen dijo

" Ese niño no me deja de sorprender"

" Es muy tierno" dijo Mary Beth

" Si, además es muy amable" dijo tilly

Ellas decidieron ayudarla a arreglarse, la perfumaron, le prestaron el vestido blanco y azul de Molly y también intentaron maquillar la aunque ella no se dejo, nunca le gustó maquillarse.

Al final ella se veía muy hermosa y el pobre de Tommy apenas se había peinado aunque igual se veía bien.

La fiesta fue muy divertida, cantaron y rieron todos, hosea contó algunas anécdotas y Tommy decidió contar una la cual fue de un forajido que estaba enamorado de una chica que no podía tener y se enfermaba y moría.

Arthur al escuchar esa historia sintió un escalofrío que el no sabe porque ocurrió, se sentía algo identificado con el tipo de la historia de Tommy, de hecho parecía que se había basado en el aunque lo descarto por lo de la enfermedad ya que no estaba enfermo.

Tommy y Anne no se hablaron, nisiquiera se vieron bien el uno al otro hasta que se acabó la fiesta, Tommy estaba sentado a un lado de uncle y le dijo nervioso

" Alguna vez has estado en una cita uncle?"

" Por supuesto, antes las mujeres se morian por mi y aún lo siguen haciendo, ve a la señorita grimshaw"

Tommy solo rio y dijo

" Sabes invite a Anne a salir esta noche y estoy nervioso porque nose que hacer"

Uncle le puso una mano en el hombro y dijo con sarcasmo

" Muchacho solo relájate, todos sabemos que ella te gusta y si no te relajas…" dijo mientras iba por una cerveza, " toma un trago"

" No no no, no puedo hacer eso" dijo Tommy

" A tu edad los chicos ya pueden tomar y beber" dijo uncle

" No es a los 18?"

Uncle rio fuerte y dijo

" A los 18 ya estás casado amigo, mejor toma un trago y no te preocupes"

Tommy decidió aceptar el trago, aunque esté se transformo en 2 y luego en 3 y en unos segundos se había acabado la botella.

Entonces empezó a sentirse más tranquilo, de hecho más que nunca, así que decidió tomar otra botella.

" Te dije que te tranquilizarla niño" dijo uncle

Tommy se acabó la botella y con más confianza que nunca, decidió ir con Anne que estaba organizando su bolsa y dándole la espalda a tommy el cual aún no la veía esa noche.

" Está lista señorita Rose"

" Ya casi tommy, solo necesito ummm…...mmmmm… ya está" dijo Anne antes de voltearse.

Tommy que estaba borracho casi se desmaya al ver a Anne como estaba, se veía muy bonita su vestido le quedaba perfecto y su pelo y ojos cafés brillaban con la luz de la luna y de la lampara.

" Que hermosa…." Dijo Tommy sin pensarlo

Anne se sonrojo y lo miro sonriendo

" Gracias igual tu, hoy te ves más arreglado"

" Tuve que pedirle la camisa a John y la chamarra a art….." dijo cuando le dió hipo y continuo "Arthur"

" Bueno entonces a donde querías ir " dijo Anne mientras le agarraba los brazos a Tommy para que esté la guiará.

Tommy la acepto y le dijo

" Es cerca de aqui…. creó"

Anne se rió creyendo que era una broma, pero no era así el no sabía dónde era, además toda su atención estaba en Anne agarrándole el brazo, así que solo camino hasta que sintió que era el lugar

" Aquí es" dijo Tommy 

Anne se separó de él y se sentó a un lado del lago, estaban alejados del campamento aunque no tanto.

" Wow…. Ya entendí porque querías ver las estrellas, el cielo se ve hermoso"

Tommy apenas y podía equilibrarse aunque pudo sentarse sin caerse a un lado de Tommy

" Te imaginas a los planetas si los pudiéramos ver" Dijo Anne

" Pero si los podemos ver dijo Tommy, ese de allá es Marte y ese es Júpiter"

Anne lo miro algo extrañada, ella solo veía estrellas y la luna así que dijo

" Yo solo veo a la luna"

" La luna no es un planeta" dijo Tommy 

" De que hablas, es un planeta me lo dijeron en clase" 

" Es un satélite que gira alrededor de la tierra" 

Tommy debido a su nivel de alcohol olvidó completamente que la gente aún no conocía tanto a fondo de astronomía como en la época moderna.

" Okey?" Dijo Anne, intento hablar de otra cosa así que le pregunto

" Crees que haya vida en otros planetas?"

Tommy no era alguien escéptico siempre creyó en lo sobrenatural y todo eso así que dijo

" Obvio que si, somos tantos planetas en el universo que es imposible si solo hay vida en uno"

Anne no era muy creyente en eso y además sus conocimientos de astronomía eran nada comparados con los de Tommy así que ella creía que solo en la tierra había vida

" Supongo que puede que sea cierto" dijo, la respuesta que le habia dado Tommy era algo cierta, era imposible que de tantos planetas solo uno tuviera vida.

Tommy por su parte empezó a ver a Anne mucho tiempo sin darse cuenta, no le separaba los ojos de encima, Anne lo noto y dijo algo sarcástica

" Que tengo, para que me veas tanto"

" Belleza" dijo con sinceridad

Anne no esperaba esa respuesta y respondio

" De que hablas yo no soy bella"

" Si lo eres " dijo Tommy miéntras se le acercaba 

" Una mujer bella no hubiera escapado de casa para convertirse en un miembro de una banda de forajidos, ella se hubiera quedado con la alta sociedad"

" Porque lo hiciste" pregunto Tommy

" De que hablas?" 

" Porque huiste de casa?" 

Anne suspiro y miro hacía abajo, nunca le había contado a alguien sobre eso, pero Tommy era al que más confianza le tenía así que decidió decirle

" Mis papás murieron cuando era niña, fue un robo a un tren que salió mal y se callo de un puente, fui enviada con mi tía, al principio recibí un poco de amor aunque después eso se transformo en gritos y maltratos por parte de sus parejas, me había convertido en la mujer que limpiaba y cocinaba, en la escuela las otras niñas solo me enseñaban sus muñecas y prendas nuevas y los hombres solo me molestaban, un día mi tía me había gritado tan fuerte que me hizo sentir triste, salí de la casa corriendo y llorando aunque me caí al piso y se me mancho el vestido, una pareja que iba en una carreta me encontro y creyeron que estaba perdida, nose porque acepte subirme…. Supongo que era por la emoción que tenía, ya no quería ver a mi tia".

Se le salieron algunas lágrimas a Anne y decidió continuar, " ellos iban de camino a blackwater, decidi que cuando llegara a ese pueblo conseguiria algún empleo, pero cuando ibamos por new Hanover unos hombres robaron la carreta, le dispararon al corchero y nos obligaron a bajar, cuando le robaron a los pasajeros el esposo decidió sacar un arma y le disparó en el pecho a uno de los rateros, este de callo al piso y los otros 2 mataron a él y a su esposa, pero aproveche eso para huir, corrí lo más rápido que pude, hasta que los perdí y sin darme cuenta me tropecé y me desgarre el vestido y me lastime la pierna"

Anne observó a Tommy aún escuchándola y le sonrió y se le acercó 

" Pensé en si me había perdido, había Sido un error salir de casa, quizás debía volver aunque no sabría de que sería capaz mi tía de hacerme, estaba a punto de intentar regresar a casa, cuando observé el pueblo de Valentine, decidi intentar ir ahí aunque mi pierna no me dejaba, fue entonces que vi a alguien que manejaba su caballo y decidí pedirle ayuda y este me ayudó"

Tommy comprendió la situación de Anne ella solo era una niña perdida, aunque no pudo evitar mencionar 

" Esa es mi parte favorita de esa historia, ese habré que manejaba el caballo como era?"

" Era un joven amable, tierno y bonito, es lo único bueno de esta historia"

" Haberte salvado?"

" No, bueno si, pero también habernos conocido tu y yo" dijo Anne 

" Awwwwwww amor" dijo Tommy en tono tierno

" Cómo me llamaste?" Se rió Anne

" Amor " dijo riendo 

Tommy estaba tan tranquilo y confiado que no le importo haber llamado así a Anne.

" tienes miedo de los odriscoll?" Pregunto Anne 

" un poco, pero porque preocuparse ya estás segura con nosotros"

" Si…… aunque he oído que se están asentando cerca de aqui y no quiero que nos hagan algo a ti o a mi"

" O a kieran" suspiro Tommy

" Si…. Bueno son un grupo muy numeroso y no se sabe de qué son capaces de hacer a sus enemigos".

En ese momento la imagen del cuerpo de kieran decapitado se hizo presente en la memoria de Tommy, el miedo de Anne no era en vano, los odriscoll eran muy crueles con sus víctimas, pero decidió no decir nada y aprovecho la situación para tomar sus manos y decirle

" No tengas miedo, te prometo que yo te cuidare de todo aquel que te quiera hacer daño, mereces ser amada Anne, eres lo más maravilloso que tiene este mundo y aún así el mundo fue cruel contigo."

Anne decidió aferrarse más a sus manos, empezó a llorar de emoción y tristeza, se sentía protegida por Tommy pero a la vez sentía que lo perderia entre sus lágrimas decidió lucir una sonrisa y dijo tartamuedeando

" Yo nunca……. Tu eres…...la mejor persona que conozco…te….Te quiero."

Tommy la miro con amor, separó sus manos de la suya para tocar sus mejillas y atraerla hacia el, y sin dudarlo junto su labios con los de Anne, y rápidamente los separó, no fue conciente de lo que hizo, estaba tan borracho que actuó sin pensarlo.

" Perdón no debí….. me deje llevar perdóname"

Anne que se tocaba los labios con sus manos y veía sorprendida a Tommy, lo agarro fuertemente de la cabeza y le dió un beso, ambos cerraron sus ojos y hundieron sus labios uno con el otro.

Se daban pequeños mordiscos a sus labios y parecían disfrutarlo, Tommy probo por un momento a Anne, sabía a mentas y su cabello olía a miel, mientras que Anne probaba a Tommy y este sabía a cerveza, pero esto no le importo para nada.

Anne decidió apoyar sus brazos en la espalda de Tommy y atraerlo más hacia ella, mientras que Tommy envolvio sus brazos en su cintura y la atrajo, hasta que ambos estaban tan pegados para sentirse uno con el otro.

Al separarse las mejillas de ambos estaban ardiendo en un color rojo vivo, se miraron y se rieron.

" Creo que mejor nos vamos" dijo Tommy

" Está bien………. Amor" dijo Anne bromeando

Tommy rio ante su broma y tratando de equilibrarse dijo

" Eres la mujer perfe……."

Se callo al piso y se quedó inconsciente debido a sus niveles de alcohol, Anne se acercó corriendo a el y lo vio sonriendo mientras dormía, decidió intentar llevarlo a su manta y es lo que hizo.

Al llegar al campamento después de unos segundos, observó que todos estaban dormidos algunos estaban tirados en la fogata y otros en sus mantas, llevo a Tommy a la suya y a su lado estaba kieran profundamente dormido.

Recostó a Tommy ahí y antes de irse le dijo en silencio

" Descansa niño bonito" 

Al igual que él le hizo una ves ella lo beso en la frente, se fue a su manta y decidió dormir lo cual no fue mucho trabajo esta vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En los siguientes capítulos planeo enfocarme más en los otros personajes, incluso en algunas relaciones como la de Karen y sean o Arthur y Mary linton.
> 
> Aunque tampoco dejare atrás a la pareja principal.


	12. El irlandes Parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean planea un robo e invita a Mary Beth.

Habían pasado ya unos días desde que se mudaron de campamento, parecía que estaban más estables, aunque aún tenían problemas de dinero, tenían unos cuantos Miles de dólares pero no era suficiente para poder cumplir con los sueños de todos.

Dutch comenzó a trabajar para una familia llamada " gray" y hosea para una llamada  
" braitwaite", ambas eran familias muy poderosas por la zona, aunque las intenciones de la banda eran robar los tesoros de ambas familias.

Aunque algunos buscaban ganar dinero de otras formas, sobre todo el joven Sean Maguire, que había regresado hacia un mes con la banda y siempre quería hacer robos, sin importarle lo riesgoso que fuera.

Un día decidió ir al bar de Rhodes a tomar unos tragos y relajarse un poco, mientras estaba tomando un trago de burbon de Kentucky, escucho a unos tipos hablar sobre una diligencia perteneciente a un banco que pasaría cerca en un día.

Sin pensarlo les pregunto a los hombres

" Cuánto dinero transportará esa diligencia?"

Uno de los hombres rio y dijo

" No lo sé chico, unos cuantos Miles supongo"

Sean supo que esa podría ser su oportunidad de ganar dinero por si solo.

" Cuando y donde pasará la diligencia?"

" No lo sabemos bien chico" dijo uno de los hombres

Sean saco unos dólares de sus bolsillos, los puso en la mesa y los recorrió hacia los tipos

" Ahora de nuevo, dónde y cuando pasara?"

Los hombres tomaron el dinero, y sacaron un mapa donde le señalaron el lugar donde pasaría y también a qué hora pasaría.

Sean emocionado tomo el mapa y salió corriendo del bar, se subió a su caballo y fue de camino al campamento.

En el camino iba riendo y dijo

" Al fin ese inglés aprenderá de lo que Sean Maguire es capaz de hacer"

Aunque Sean lo molestara algunas veces, el sentía una admiración hacia Arthur, lo veía como un hombre fuerte y capaz de todo, alguien a quien todos respetaban y admiraban.

Sean quería ganarse el respeto y aprecio de todos, pero siempre que lo intentaba solo lograba que se burlaran más de él.

Quizás esa es la razón por la que un día golpeó a Kieran sin ningún sentido, sentía que todos se reirian de lo que hizo y lo felicitarían debido a que el pensaba que Kieran era aún un odriscoll, pero solo se ganó unas miradas feas de todo el campamento.

Al llegar al campamento, sean empezó a planear su robo, pensó en que podría usar a alguien para distraer y luego el disparar.

Las mujeres eran expertas en actuar y distraer a la hora de efectuar un robo, pensó en varias opciones.

Descarto a Abigail, Molly y la señorita Adler , la primera por su responsabilidad como madre,   
la segunda porque nunca ayudaba en el campamento y mucho menos a efectuar un robo y la tercera por su carácter violento.

" Mmmmm… la señorita Rose" pensó, pero la descarto debido a que necesitaba a alguien con experiencia en robos y además no podía arriesgar a una chica de su edad a ser asesinada si se llegaba a fracasar.

Solo le quedaban las 3 mujeres del campamento, bueno 2, porque tilly saldría a robar una diligencia con Bill y Arthur al siguiente día.

Intento acercarse a Karen, ella estaba tejiendo y platicando con Anne mientras ella recogía flores.

Pero en mientras iba en camino con Karen, ella lo noto y se aparto de el rápidamente, dejando a Anne platicando sola.

Sean no intento detenerla, ambos no estaban en el mejor momento de su relación, la última vez que se hablaron Karen le había dado una cachetada a Sean.

Anne confundida miro a los lados y vio a Sean parado a unos metros y le hizo una seña de confucion, acto que Sean ignoro.

Solo quedaba Mary beth, ella estaba sentada en un tronco frente al lago, tenía su espejo en la mano mientras se retocaba el maquillaje, pero el reflejo del espejo no apuntaba a ella, apuntaba a Kieran que estaba a unos metros atrás, el estaba limpiando a Brown Jack.

Mary Beth lo observaba con cariño, le había empezado a gustar ese chico desde que le ofreció agua mientras esté estaba atado a un árbol, los ojos de inocencia de Kieran la hicieron caer en amor casi de inmediato.

En ese momento Sean llegó y dijo

" Señora gaskill, que hace?"

Mary cerro rápidamente su espejo y se dió una vuelta en dirección contraria a Sean.

" Que quieres sean" dijo gruñiendo

" Solo quería decirle que se ve muy bonita hoy"

Mary ignoro ese cumplido, Sean siempre intentaba coquetear con todas las mujeres menos Abigail y Anne, nunca le salió bien, a excepción de unas veces con Karen.

Mary volteo para buscar a Kieran, pero este ya no estaba limpiando los caballos, ella quería seguir admirandolo otro rato.

Sean seguía parado esperando una respuesta, asi que Mary dijo

" Sean por favor dime lo que quieres, no me hagas perder mi tiempo" 

Sean decidió explicarle el robo y el plan para efectuarlo.

" Entonces me tengo que parar en medio del camino y distraerlos?" Dijo Mary

" Por supuesto, antes de que intenten dispararte, yo ya los habré matado" 

Mary sabía que no era el plan perfecto, pero si había el dinero que decía Sean quizás podria comprar el nuevo libro de su autor favorito, el cual prometió que cuando lo tuviera lo leería junto a Kieran, Jack había dejado de tomar clases de lectura con ella, así que ahora estaba más a solas con el a la hora de leer.

" Está bien, me he estado aburriendo un poco aquí no estaría mal salir un poco" dijo Mary

Sean asintió su cabeza y se alejo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planeo que en el siguiente capítulo Mary y kieran tengan su momento...


	13. El irlandes Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean intenta disculparse con Karen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intente hacer una version mas madura de sean.

Casi había sido asesinada, pero Sean alcanzo su revolver antes que el sujeto alcanzará el gatillo, tenía su cara y vestido cubiertas de sangre.

Se limpio la cara y parte del vestido y después exclamó 

" Me puedes dar mi parte por favor"

Sean se metió a la diligencia y dijo

" Aquí esta, la recompensa por nuestro esfuerzo"

Saco un fajo de billetes y al contarlo hizo una cara enojada y le dió su parte a Mary

" Son solo 50 dólares, casi me matan y solo por 50 dolares" dijo Mary enojada

" No entiendo….. los tipos del pueblo me dijeron que habría mucho dinero"

" Caiste en una trampa Sean, al menos no les ofresiste dinero a cambio de información, verdad?"

Sean respondió a esa pregunta asintiendo su cabeza y mirando a Mary nervioso.

" Mejor vámonos de aquí antes de que lleguen otras personas" dijo sean

Ambos se subieron a sus caballos y antes de partir en diferentes direcciones, Mary dijo

" Eres un imbécil Sean, no puedo creer que Karen aún te quiera" 

Sean se congelo ante esa declaración, y antes de decir algo Mary se iba en dirección a Rhodes en busca del libro.

Sean se quitó en sombrero y se tocó la nuca, pensó en varias cosas y en todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas.

" Ella me ama, la señorita Jones me ama" dijo emocionado.

Sean había tenido la oportunidad de tener una relación con Karen, pero siempre se arruinaba de una u otra manera, a veces por su confianza a la hora de hablarle, era algo que Karen amaba y odiaba a la vez.

Así que Sean fue en camino al campamento con la iniciativa de arreglar su relación con Karen en intentar tener otra oportunidad con ella.

Por su parte Mary había llegado a Rhodes, admiro un poco el pueblo, no era como Valentine este se veía menos poblado y menos avanzado en cuanto a construcción.

Se detuvo, se bajó de su caballo y lo amarró a un poste, y se metió a la tienda general, la observó y vio que estaba muy cuidada y ordenada.

" Disculpe" dijo Mary

El vendedor dejo de acomodar las manzanas y le respondió 

" Que se le ofrece señorita"

" Tiene alguna copia del nuevo libro de Jake Miller"

" Justo hace una hora me llegaron varias copias, es un gran libro de romance por lo que he escuchado"

Mary sonrió de felicidad, quería leer ese libro a solas con Kieran y tener un momento romántico con el.

El vendedor se dirigió a la parte posterior de la tienda y segundos después salió con un libro en la mano y se lo dió a Mary.

" Cuánto es?" Pregunto Mary

" 15 dólares señorita"

" Aquí tiene" dijo Mary mientras sacaba en dinero de su bolsa.

Se retiró de la tienda riendo y sonríendo sin parar.

" Será la oportunidad perfecta para que nos conozcamos mejor Kieran Duffy" pensó mientras veía el libro, asi que partió camino al campamento.

Sean había llegado ya ahí, se bajó de su caballo y lo ato cerca de donde estaba Kieran fumando, ambos se miraron, Sean lo saludo bajando su sombrero y Kieran asintió sonriendo, la cosa entre ambos ya no estaba tan complicada como antes.

Enseguida fue a depositar el dinero en la caja, y cuando la cerro se encontró con Arthur recargado a un lado de el.

" Al parecer conseguiste algo de dinero por primera vez chico" dijo Arthur

Sean sonrió y dijo " soy más útil que tú inglés"

Arthur saco un fajo de billetes y se los enseño a sean antes de depositarlos, Sean se sorprendió eran casi mil dólares, el apenas había depositado la mitad de eso. Ambos se rieron y Sean empezó a buscar a Karen, la vio sentada en la fogata, así que sin dudarlo se acerco a ella.

Karen observo a Sean acercandosele asi que rapidamente se paro y trato de retirarse, pero esta vez el irlandes no iba a dejar las cosas asi.

“Karen…… Karen, necesito hablar contigo” le gritaba Sean.

Karen, que iba caminando a las afueras del campamento, le respondio

“Déjame en paz bastardo irlandes”

Sean seguia intentando alcanzarla, ambos ya se habian salido del campamento y estaban entre los arboles, Sean nunca se rendia seguia intentando hacer que Karen se parara a escucharlo.

“Por favor Karen” grito Sean varias veces.

Karen seguia intentando no hablar con Sean, pero sentia que debia parar a escucharlo, sin darse cuenta ambos estaban en el bosque, cerca de la mansion de los braithwaithe, aun estaba el sol asi que Sean pudo por fin alcanzara Karen.

Karen decidio detenerse y darse la vuelta.

“ Que quieres Sean” dijo Karen 

“Quiero que tu y yo arreglemos lo nuestro....señora Jones”, Sean intento agarrar las manos de Karen, pero esta lo rechazo apartando sus manos bruscamente de las suyas y se dio la vuelta intentando regresar al campamento.

Sean se dio cuenta de eso e intento llevar la conversación al grano

“ Yo…… te amo Karen”

Karen se volvio a dar la vuelta, pero esta vez le comenzaron a salir algunas lagrimas de sus ojos, y en un tono enojado y triste le grito a Sean.

“ Tu nunca me has amado Sean Maguire, ni siquiera hemos tenido una relación normal, solo me amas cuando tenemos relaciones”

“ Deja de pensar eso Karen, Yo te amo……. siempre lo hago, no me acerco a ti porque tengo miedo a arruinarlo…..al igual que todo”

“Cuando estas borracho te acercas a mí” exclamo Karen.  
“ Es porque nisiquiera estoy conciente de lo que hago, sabes que no tengo control de mi mismo al estar borracho,... realmente solo quiero estar contigo pero siento que te alejarias de mi, como en los ultimos dias”

“ Al hacer eso lo unico que haces es arruinarlo mas, lo sabias?, aveces solo quería estar contigo, me haces reir y divertirme, pero solo me hiciste sentir que nada de lo nuestro era serio, coqueteabas con cualquier mujer que estuviera en el camino”, Karen comenzaba a llorar de manera mas fuerte, al punto en el que se escuchaban sus gemidos de tristeza.

“ Me alejaba de ti, porque solo me hacias sentir cada vez mal, se que no han sido buenos momentos para el campamento, pero tu actitud de las ultimas semanas no me gustaba”

“ Soy un imbecil lo se, pero hace poco me di cuenta que la que realmente amaba eras tu y solo tu, me diste muchas oportunidades y yo seguia siendo un tonto……, pasabas por momentos dificiles y yo no estaba ahi, perdon Karen se que no habrá otra oportunidad, pero solo quiero decirte que te amo.”

Karen solo lo miro con los ojos llorosos y no dijo ni una palabra, Sean asumio que no habria otra oportunidad, pero aun la amaba, era la mujer perfecta y el no se había dado cuenta cuando debia.

“ Esta bien si no me quiere perdonar señorita Jones” dijo Sean con algo de melancolia.

Pero en ese momento Karen se aferro a el con fuerza, depositando su cabeza en su pecho y colocando fuertemente sus brazos en la espalda, Sean pudo sentir en su camisa la humedad de las lagrimas de la mujer que el amaba.

Sin pensarlo se aferro a ella tambien, apoyando sus brazos en sus hombros, penso en besarla, pero por dentro sabia que no era el momento indicado para hacer una estupidez, ambos se quedaron callados, hasta que Karen le dijo

“ Yo tambien te amaba y te amo Sean, perdoname si te hice sentir mal los ultimos dias, pero es solo que senti que nunca te disculparias y mucho menos me dirias todo lo que sentias”

Sean la miro entre lagrimas de emocion, y le dijo

“ Te prometo que ya no sere el imbecil que era antes”

“ Eso espero lindo chico irlandes” dijo Karen riendo

Sean rio ante su broma y ambos se acercaron uno al otro para darse un largo beso ante la luz del atardecer atravezando los arboles del bosque y asi fue como Sean y Karen volvieon a estar juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tambien planeo explicar sobre las clases de mary y kieran


End file.
